X-Men (comic book)
''X-Men '' is a comic book ongoing series a namesake team of superheroes, published in various incarnations by Marvel Comics, beginning in 1963. The first series was eventually renamed The Uncanny X-Men with issue #114 (October 1978). In 1991, a second, companion series debuted, marking the first time, that more than one X-Men series would be published. This series took the simpler, earlier name X-Men, thought it would later be titled X-Men: Legacy. Volume 3 began publication in September 2010 and for most of its run featured team-ups between the X-Men and other Marvel characters, ended at issue #41 in February 2013. As part of Marvel NOW!, the title was relaunched as a new series (volume 4) written by Brian Wood and featuring an all-female team. Publication history The 2010 X-Men series was the third ongoing series to launch with the title following the first series (volume 1) in 1963 and the second series (volume 2) in 1991. To distinguish itself from the other contemporary X-Men titles, this third volume of X-Men was conceived as a title that would focus on the mutants' role in the wider Marvel Universe and "...firmly integrate the X-Men in the Marvel Universe." As a result, the initial story arcs featured a guest appearance from characters from the Marvel Universe ranging from Spider-Man to Blade. From issues #30 to #37 the title took a change in direction, focusing on Storm leading a security team of X-Men and dropping the 'team-up' element that was previously a part of the book. The team-up elements were brief brought back in issues #38 and #39. As part of Marvel NOW!, the series ended at issue #41 in February 2013. A new volume of the title written by Brian Wood, who also wrote issues #30 to #37 of the previous volume, began in May 2013.Johnston, Rich (March 5, 2013) X-Men #1 To Be A Little On The Late Side, Bleeding Cool, accessed March 6, 2013 For the first time in the history of the X-Men franchise, the book features a roster composed entirely of female X-Men, with an initial roster of Jubilee, Storm, Rogue, Kitty Pryde, Rachel Grey and Psylocke. Marc Guggenheim took over the title starting with issue #18. X-Men has been cancelled with issue #26 being its last issue. Plot summary Volume 3 (2010 series) The first story arc, "Curse of the Mutants," comprising issues #1–6, involves the X-Men battling the vampire nations and teaming up with Blade. The second story arc, "To Serve and Protect," comprising issues #7–10, involves the team of Storm, Gambit, Emma Frost, and Wolverine returning to New York where they team up with Spider-Man to battle the Lizard and Dark Beast in the sewers of Manhattan. An interlude story then followed with Professor X telling Jubilee of an earlier encounter he had with the vampire Raizo Kodo. This was followed by the "First to Last" storyline, which began with X-Men Giant-Size #1 and saw the original X-Men appear in flashback scenes of a previously untold adventure. Another one-shot story saw a team of X-Men team up with the new female Ghost Rider to battle a mystical enemy. The most recent storyline featured the Future Foundation teaming up with the X-Men, where they also encountered Skull the Slayer. Following on from the 2011 "Regenesis" event among the X-titles, Marvel have announced that X-Men will be among the titles aligned with Cyclops's vision of the X-Men and feature a more covert group of characters, with Colossus, Domino, Jubilee, Psylocke, Storm, and Warpath being the initial lineup. The team-up aspect of the title remained, with the first arc featuring War Machine. This was followed by the return of Raizo Kodo for an arc dealing with Jubilee's Vampirism. The title then took on a change in direction, with the exits of Warpath and Jubilee from the cast and the addition of Pixie the storyline focused on Storm leading a "security team" of X-Men dealing with potential threats to mutants. Issue #38 featured a return to the team-up elements of the book, and features Domino and Daredevil. Cast Volume 3 (2010 series) Volume 4 (2013 series) Contributors Regular writers *Victor Gischler (2010–2012) *Chris Yost (2011) *Brian Wood (2012) *Seth Peck (2012-2013) *Brian Wood (2013-2014) *Marc Guggenheim (2014) *G. Willow Wilson (2015) Regular artists *Paco Medina (2010–2011) *Chris Bachalo (2011) *Jorge Molina (2011) *Will Conrad (2012) *David López (2012) *Paul Azeceta (2012-2013) *Olivier Coipel (2013) *David Lopez (2013) *Terry Dodson (2013-2014) *Harvey Tolibao (2014) *Roland Boschi (2015) Collected editions Volume 3 (2010 series) Volume 4 (2013 series) References External links * * Category:1963 comics debuts Category:Comics adapted into animated series Category:Comics adapted into video games Category:Civil rights movement in fiction Category:Evolution in fiction Category:Marvel Comics adapted into films Category:X-Men titles